Bey High
by mysterygirl2.0
Summary: Liliana Hagane is a Sophmore at Kchoma High when she runs into trouble with a girl named Hikaru, who she didn't do anything to! But she starts to fall deeply in love with Hikaru's boyfriend Kyoya Tategami, and it sends Liliana to the hospital. Liliana befriends a shy nerd, Madoka and turns her into a princess. But will Kyoya follow Hikaru or his heart, or will it be to late?
1. Day One

I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of the characters, just some OCs.

POV of unknown Character: HI! I'm Liliana Hagane! I'm five foot seven, I have red hair, blue eyes freckles, and a hawk tattoo on my ankle. You might know my twin brother , Gingka, the most pouplar guy in school along with his buddy Kyoya Tategami. I go to Kchoma High, home of the winged horses. "Peagusus starblast attack!" That's our motto. The enemy school is Nubela High, home of the soaring firebreathers. Pretty lame if ya ask me. I've been homeschooled my entire life. It's my first day today, so I don't wanna mess up.

No one's POV: Liliana tripped over someone's leg which a tan girl with purple eyes and blue hair had stretched out on purpose. "Oops! Sorry Newbie! Better watch it or you're gonna fall flat on your face." The girl laughed, then walked away. Liliana dusted off her (blue sweater, gray skirt, white socks, and black flats) uniform and was about to pick up her things when a shadow was cast over her.

"C-c-can I h-he-l-lp?" A girl's voice asked. Liliana looked up. She had maroon hair, blue eyes and yellow glasses. Liliana nodded. "I'm" the girl mumbled. "What?" "M-Madoka. Y-ours?" Liliana responed "Liliana." Madoka's eyes widened. "Your Gin-gin-Gingka's sister?!" Liliana nodded, "Not a big deal, I've got no talent unlike the rest of my family."

Madoka and Liliana sat down in english to find out their teacher was Liliana's father. "Hello I'm Mr Hagane." Liliana sighed. _At least I'm good in english, unlike Gingka._ A tall guy with spiked teal hair that part of was in a ponytail, scars, blue eyes, and fangs (blue shirt, black pants, white sneakers) came in. "Sorry I'm late." "You're excused Kyoya. Just sit next to Liliana." He pointed to her. She blushed. Kyoya shrugged and sat down next to her.

Liliana's POV: He's really cute. But, he's Gingka's friend, I couldn't possible hang out with him... Or could I?

No one's POV: "Hey, can I borrow a pencil, I can't find mine." Kyoya asked. She nodded and gave him a pencil. "Thanks."

Madoka spoke during lunch, "Oh my gosh, you talked directly to Kyoya Tategami, hottest guy to alot of girls in this school. Though alot like Gingka too." She blushed, and Liliana noticed. "You like Gingka. "No." "I could get you a date, it'd just take time." "Thanks. But do you think he'd like me?" "Maybe. You're not a snob so most likely."

School ended and Gingka told Liliana Kyoya was coming over. "Eh? Already?" "Yeah!" "Okay then." Kyoya walked over to them. "Hey Gingka, you know her?" "Yeah she's my twin." "Ah." "Kyoya pooh!" A voice rang out, making Kyoya wince. It was the girl who tripped Liliana earlier. "What Hikaru?" "Don't forget to call me later!" "I won't." She kissed his cheek then glared at Liliana. "Who are you?" "Hikaru!" Kyoya sounded embaressed as if she had done it before. "No, it's okay. Lili- Hagane. Just Hagane. Oh and thanks for tripping me earlier, sure made me wake up entirely." Kyoya snikered as did Gingka. Hikaru kissed Kyoya's cheek one last time, then left.

When they got there, Liliana ran upstairs. Kyoya and Gingka were probably gonna study, and didn't need her. She opened the door that said, "Stay out," , "Go AWAY!", "If you can read this go away," "Liliana." She loved her personal space, but she left her door wide open. They weren't coming upstairs, plus, Gingka knew to leave all her glass faries alone. Most were from their mom before she passed away.

_**"**Mom?" Liliana asked. She was ten years old and Gingka was right next to her. "Liliana. Gingka. Come here." Their mother said weakly. They came over to her and listened to her carefully ; "Gingka, Liliana, I don't know how much longer I can take this phenomia. I'm dieing, you know it as well as I. Liliana, you are a beautiful and strong woman, if you find a man who you love, fight for him. And don't be afraid to cry. Gingka, listen to your heart and sister for help, and take care of your father for me. I l-" her hand fell from theirs. "Mom?" Gingka asked. "Mom!" He shook her. Rio came into the room and ran to the two children and held them close as they cried. The fairy with the red wings was the one that her mother she had bought for Liliana the week before. She never got to give it to her._

There was a soft knock at the door. Liliana looked up, it was Kyoya. "You okay? Your eyes are bright red." "Just thinking of my mom." Kyoya nodded. "Can I come in?" She nodded, as she blew her nose. "What happened to her?" Kyoya asked sitting next to her. "She got sick one morning, we thought nothing of it, then it got worse. We found out she had phenomia, and she got too sick and her body couldn't handle it so she died. It's been exactly 5 years, Gingka and I were about to turn 11." Kyoya tried to cheer her up, "Hey, we wanted to know if you would like to play mario kart with us?" She nodded.

"I win!" She exclaimed! "That's 36 total races won for Liliana, 0 for Gingka, and 0 for Kyoya!" Rio laughed. "With Liliana in first place at all times! You guys suck at this!" Kyoya grunted a reply, "No, she just plays alot. Nice job. Round 37?" Gingka shrugged. "Sure! I'll till beat you guys!" Liliana stuck her toungue out playfully. Kyoya returned the gesture.

"Wow! It's so clear tonight!" Liliana stated lying in the grass. Gingka was on the left, and Kyoya on her right. Gingka's stomach growled. "I'll be back with gummie worms." He left. Kyoya spoke first, "You're actually pretty cool to hang out with. Not like most girls." "Is that a insult?" "I just said you were cool.""To hang out with..." They both stayed silent for a while. "What's your goal after high school?" Liliana asked out of nowhere. "Huh? Is that a real question?" "Yeah." "Only if you answer yours." "I will. Now come on! I got Gingka to talk." "Okay fine! I want to work as a teacher. I know lame. But it would be easy to raise a family that way. If I have one. Now you say yours." "I want to be either an editor, actress, singer, or marine bioligist. I'm leading towards the editor since I love to write. Mainly because I don't have to see everyone who's treated me horribly."

"What was Gingka's?" "He wants to own a chain of burger shops." "Are you serious?" "No! Made you think it though." "Ha ha. What are his goals?" "Teacher. Like you." "Back, but me and Liliana have to go to bed. Night Kyoya!" He ran back in. "Good night Kyoya. See you tomorrow." "Night."

Liliana lied in her bed and smiled, school wasn't that bad. But could it get worse?


	2. Day 2-Week 1

Liliana awoke to a big shake from Gingka. "Come on! We're both gonna be late!" He ran down the stairs as she got up out of bed. 'Great, I was dreaming about Kyoya, and he has a girlfriend.' She thought. She put on her uniform and headed own the steps. She glanced at the clock; it was only 4:30. "What the heck Gingka?" She asked, pointing at the clock. Gingka shrugged, "Kyoya woke me up, and asked if we four could grab a coffee." 'We four?' She thought.

The two gingers walked to the local Starbucks and went in to find Kyoya and Hikaru. "Hey Gingka!" Hikaru called. 'She's not even notifying my existence.' They walked over and sat down. "Hikaru this is Gingka's twin, Liliana. Liliana, Hikaru." Kyoya said. Hikaru smiled, "It's great to meet you Liliana!" 'Maybe she isn't that bad afterall' Liliana thought. Suddenly, Liliana felt a sharp pain shoot through her ankle. Gingka noticed her twitch. "You okay?" "Yeah. I'll be right back." Liliana walked to the bathroom before realizing that her ankle was swollen. "Ah shit!" She muttered rather loudly in the restroom. She looked closely at it and noticed a heel mark. 'Hikaru, knew I couldn't trust her!' she thought. Hikaru came into the bathroom and smirked. "Oopsy, my bad. Guess that's what you get for hanging around my boyfriend." Liliana shot back a responce, "What? He asked me to hang out with him and Gingka! Don't be such a bitch!" Hikaru punched Liliana in the gut, causing her to fall to her knees. "You better not call me names if you know what's good for you. Now listen closely; Kyoya is my man. Mine! Go near him, even speak his name, and I will make you wish you were never born! Got it Hagane?" Liliana nodded. 'How can she be so cruel?' "Good. Now go out there and tell them you left something at home. I don't care what! Just something beliveable!" Liliana left.

"Hey Gingka?" "Hmmm? Yeah Kyoya?" "Is your sister okay?" "She's fine, she's coming right now." They looked over and noticed Liliana walking over to the table. But it looked a little bit like she was limping. "Hey, what took ya so long sis?" "Oh I uh, forgot my homework from-"Liliana paused for a breif second. "Art." "Oh, yeah, you were working on it last night weren't you?" She nodded and walked away. Kyoya had a weird look on his face. "There was no art assignment yesterday, it' only the first day of school." Gingka gasped. His sister never lied. Ever. But why would she lie now? Hikaru walked over to Kyoya. "Something wrong?" "N-nothing Hikaru, it's nothing. You didn't happen to do anything to Liliana by any chance?" Hikaru scowled. "Just because I'm from a mental insitute doesn't make me dangerous!" Kyoya sighed. "Sorry, just wondering." Hikaru wrapped her hands around his neck. Kyoya faked a smile. Gingka was the only one who knew the reason behind it.

During Lunch…

Madoka walked over to Liliana who sat on the floor by the door. "Hey, you okay Hawk?" "Hawk?" Liliana asked. Madoka nodded. "You act like one. You stare at someone's eyes, watch their body movement, and their voices to calucute what they are like. Example:" Madoka pointed to the pervert in the schol who Liliana hadn't even ment or heard of, "What's he like, tell me." Liliana stared at him for 30 seconds before answering, "He's a perv, moron, get's an F in every subject, has a girlfriend, no wait... 10 girlfriends, and is looking for his next one." Liliana covered her mouth. "Told ya!" "I didn't realize I could do that." "You did it with me, you told me everything about me, and read me like a book! It was creepy!" Liliana sighed. 'My ankle still hurts.' Madoka sat down next to her. "You asked to sit away from Kyoya today before he came in the room, why?" Liliana shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about it." Madoka frowned. "Your dad looked a little suprised that you mentioned it. He muttered that you two played 'Mario Kart' and didn't argue at all! So what happened?" Liliana stared at Madoka and gave her a look saying, "I really can't tell you." Madoka understood and left it there.

At the Hagane house…

Kyoya came over again and asked Gingka, "Is Liliana okay?" Je shrugged, "She's been in her room for hours since you've been here. I don't understand it myself. Maybe-" Gingka stopped himself. He didn't want to be rude around Kyoya. "Maybe what?" "Nothing. How's your dad?" Kyoya twitched. "Same as usual. A drunk old asshole who don't give a damn about me!" "Kyoya watch the way you talk, even if it is about your dad." Rio called. "Sorry Mr Hagane. Why do you want to know?" "He still wants you to marry Hikaru doesn't he?" Kyoya sighed. "Don't remind me." "You shouldn't let him rule your life Kyoya. You should get to choose." Kyoya shook his head. "If only you knew what he would do. I've put up with alot, I don't need more of his sh- crap." Gingka nodded.

Liliana threw darts at her board. She had alot on her mind, mainly about Kyoya. She never could quite get his fac out of her head. It was too weird for her, and now her life was at stake, thanks to her heart. "Smooth move Liliana." She said outloud. She looked at the paper Madoka gave her during lunch.

Flashback…

Madoka handed her a slip of paper. "Here, it's for a talent show! You could sing!" Liliana blushed. She hated to sing in front of people, but Madoka had heard her by accident. "What if they laugh at me?" "They won't! You have a beautiful voice!" She blushed. The talent show was in a week, and Madoka had already entered her. "Why would you do that!?" "To prove you're good!" Liliana had no choice but to go now. None whatsoever.

The next week, at the talent show…

The first act was Hikaru doing 'Swan Lake'. Liliana's act was last, but when Hikaru finished and saw Liliana she laughed. "Pfff. What are you gonna do? Cry?" She walked away. Madoka had brought Liliana's costume and make up, and was still getting her ready when she said this. "Ignore her Hawk." Liliana nodded amd headed on stage.

Kyoya and Gingka sat up in the first row. "Liliana is supposed to be up." Gingka said. Kyoya grunted. He had noticed that she was still avoiding him, and it was bugging him. Liliana walked onto the stage. She had on a over-sized t-shirt, blue jeans, brown sneakers, and her hair was up.

The music for the song 'You belong with me' began to play.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset, she's going off about something that you said, cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, and she'll never, know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captin and I'm on the bleachers,dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for, has been here the whole time!

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you! Been here all along so why can't you see. You belong with me, you belong with me.

Walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench thinking to my self, hey isn't this easy. And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say you're fine I know you better than that. Hey what ya doing with a girl like that.

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers! She's cheer captin and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming about the day, when you wake up and find that what your looking for, has been here the whole time.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me. Standing by here waiting at your back door, all this time how could you not know baby. You belong with me. You belong with me."

(Kyoya has a brief flashback)"Hey Liliana?" Liliana looked at him. He had a cut going down his arm. "Kyoya!" She ran over to him.

"Oh I remember you driving to my housein the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry! I know your favorite songs! And get silly about your dreams! Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me...

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you see. You belong with me. Standing by here waiting at your back door, all this time how could you not know baby! You belong with me. You belong with me! Have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me. You belong with me."

(Kyoya's flash back continues) "What hapened to you?" She asked him. "It's nothing." She looked at him. "Get out of the tree before it gets worse." She pulled him into her room. 'If Hikaru finds this out-' he shook the thought away. "Kyoya what happened to you? It doesn't look good." "I slipped." She frowned. Gingka told her what usually happened at Kyoya's house, and so she left it there. "Let me get the emergency kit then. You need it." Kyoya tried to protest but she left anyway. Kyoya sat dowsn on her bed, holding his arm. 'Damn it, why can't I keep my mouth shut around the old man?' Liliana came back i with the kit and sat down. "Let me see it Kyoya." Kyoya took his hand away, proving it was worse than he said it was. It was coming from his shoulder. "I have to take my shirt off." Liliana twitched. 'She twitches alot around me.' Liliana took out the banadges and medicine and poured some of it onto a towl. She pressed it onto his cut. "Agh! Watch it!" He growled. She glared at him. He gulped. "You need to relax Kyoya. Stop 'slipping'." She wrapped the bandages around his cut and let him up. "Thanks. I need to go now. Hikaru will want to know-" "That you're alright I know. Just don't mention me." Kyoya nodded.

Liliana left the stage without looking at anyone. Hikaru grabbed Liliana from behind and dragged her outside. "Think that was clever don't you." Liliana didn't respond. She was to scared. A man grabed Liliana and covered her mouth with a napkin. She passed out. "What do I do with her." He asked Hikaru. She smirked. "Don't kill her. Just make sure she's in the hostipal for a long time." The man nodded and dragged Liliana away.

The next day…

Liliana was found beaten up with both wrists broken, bleeding, and her swolen ankle had been shattered. Kyoya found out and confronted Hikaru. "Why would you do something like that to her?!" Hikaru put on an act. "Me? Why K-" Kyoya growled, "Oh cut it out! I know you hate her! You've been nothing but a bitch! You always have been to everyone! We are done!" Hikaru glared and stormed away. Gingka clapped. "Bravo!" "Whew! I've been whating to say that all my life. How's Liliana?" "She's sleeping. Her ankle is completely broken. She's not hoing anywhere soon. We got the okay to bring her home though." Kyoya sighed in relief. "I'll see you tomorrow." He left.


	3. From Homecoming to Nov 10

Kyoya slammed the door to his front door. Then he remembered his dad was home and gulped. 'Shit.'

"Kyoya. Get in here now." His father called from the other room. Kyoya set his bag down and walked into the living room.

"Yeah Dad?" Kyoya asked.

"Hikaru called crying saying you broke up with her. Why?" Kyoya did his best not to growl.

"She hurt one of my friends so I-" a beer bottle was thrown at him, hitting him in the arm.

"Damn it Kyoya! You have no friends! Remember that! Friends don't get you anywhere in life!" Kyoya's arm was bleeding. He wasn't fazed though.

"That's because you're an old drunk who don't give a damn about anyone but himself!" Kyoya was smacked in the face. He fell.

"You're so ingrateful. I should have sent you to the orphanage when your mother died. The weak woman, couldn't even punish you correctly!" Kyoya's hand curled into a fist.

"Don't talk about mom like that!"

"She was weak! Just like you."

"She was stronger than me. She put up with your beatings, and ended up dying because she protected me! So shut it!"

"She died because of you! If you weren't as weak as you are now, she'd be here!" He hit Kyoya one last time.

"Now listen close, you better be with Hikaru before sunrise, or, don't bother coming back!" His father slammed the screen door and left.

Kyoya walked over to the house phone and picked it up. It dialed.

"Hagane home, Rio speaking."

"He's kicking me out."

"Oh, hi Kyoya."

"I know this is really short notice, but could I use the extra bedroom?"

"I was hoping you'de ask that. Sure. Come over. Gingka's been worried since you broke up with Hikaru." "I'll be there in fifthteen minutes."

"Okay. Bye." Kyoya clicked the phone up, and went upstairs. He went into his bathroom and took out the medical kit and wrapped his arm up, the best he could. 'It's never gonna end. Even if I leave.' When he finished, he went into his room and packed a backpack full of things he needed. He jumped out his window. 'Well, I'm off mom. Wish me luck.' He felt a slight breeze, yet the leaves on the trees didn't move. He left.

Liliana woke up, her head aching. "Gingka!" Gingka ran in.

"What's that sound coming from the room next to mine?" Gingka smiled.

"Kyoya's moving in." Liliana's eyes became wide with fear.

"But Hikaru will-"

"He dumped her! Now relax! Your ankle and wrists don't need to move. It's luck that your ankle didn't actually shatter," Kyoya poked his head in the door, "He wants to talk to you, you know."

"About?"

"You'll see." Gingka left her alone. Kyoya entered and sat on her bed next to her.

"Hey, you okay Liliana?" She didn't respond. She was too afraid thanks to Hikaru. "Come on, don't be like that, I'm not gonna," He paused, "Sorry, habit. Please say something."

"It's not your fault." He looked at her funny. "I shouldn't have sang that, or else I'd be without broken limbs." Kyoya sighed.

"Don't blame yourself for Hikaru's idiot mistakes. By the way, " Kyoya scooted closer, "why did you sing that?"

"My friend Madoka, you know, the one in English who sits in front of you made me."

"Oh." Kyoya frowned. He scooted back. "Yeah I know Madoka, nice girl. Likes Gingka alot! Maybe you should hook her up with him for the homecoming."

"Yeah, maybe." They sat in silence for a while before she added, "Why did you break up with Hikaru? I thought you liked her."

"Well, she's a well, a uh... B word. I wouldn't have ever dated her if my dad hadn't made me. Plus she hurt you, and, I don't like seeing people hurt." Liliana blushed.

"Oh. Hey, I gotta get some rest. Good night." Kyoya nodded.

"Good night Liliana."

(A week before homecoming) "How's the ankle?" Madoka asked. Liliana smiled.

"Better. My wrists are healed completely too!"

"That's great! Hey Liliana?" Madoka asked. It was gym and they were in the locker room.

"Yeah Madoka?"

"Could you maybe get me a date with Gingka for homecoming?" She asked. Liliana grinned furtivly.

"I think I can. Come over tonight, and I'll let him hang out with you." Madoka smiled.

"He won't call me four eyes will he?" Liliana at Madoka's remark.

"No, he doesn't believe in making fun of people. Ever. Hey, did you hear that they're having the homecoming at the park?"

"Yeah, cool right?"

"Hmm." Liliana wasn't paying attention.

"Did he ask you yet?"

"Huh?" Her face turned pink.

"Kyoya. You two seem to have gotten alot closer, and I just thought you two were dating."

"No! Come on let's get to the gym."

Kyoya and Gingka were in the gym waiting for Liliana when she came in with Madoka. She had on green shorts, white tank top, long white socks, green sneakers, and her hair was up. Madoka was wearing, blue shorts, red t shirt, long blue socks and white sneakers. Kyoya had on black shorts, white sleeveless shirt, and sneakers. Gingka wore red shorts, blue t shirt, and black sneakers.

"Hey Liliana!" Kyoya called. Liliana waved and Madoka whispered,

"You really aren't dating?" Liliana shook her head. They walked over to the boys and Liliana said, "Hey guys!"

"Hey, who's your friend?" Gingka asked. Madoka blushed, but Gingka didn't notice.

"Gingka meet Madoka. Madoka, Gingka. She's coming over tonight to help me pick a dress for homecoming." Kyoya flinched.

"Someone asked you already?" Liliana blinked.

"Nope. Just getting one just in case. Why?" Kyoya shook his head.

"N-Nothing. Why do you need help?" Liliana smiled.

"Because she needs help to." Madoka gave her a glance. Liliana smirked.

"Hey sis, could, we talk for a minute?" Gingka asked. She nodded. They went over into the corner and he said, "Is anyone taking her yet?"

"Yeah, you."

"What?!"

"You heard me. You owe me, remember the coffee shop?" Gingka sighed.

"That's not fair."

"She's a nice girl. And she likes you, no she doesn't stalk you like all the other girls! So give her a chance! For me?"

"Fine. You owe me."

"Do I really?"

"No."

They walked back over to the other two when Liliana gave Madoka two thumbs up. Madoka blushed.

"What's going on Gingka?" Kyoya asked.

"I got a date." Kyoya sighed.

"You said you wouldn't ask her until I asked Liliana to the dance! Why did you-," he whispered.

"I'll tell you later okay?" Kyoya nodded.

When they got home Liliana dragged Madoka to her room. She closed the door and locked it. Madoka gulped.

"Please don't touch my glasses."

"You want my help right?" Madoka nodded. "Then trust me! You said they're just for show anyway!"

"Yeah but-" Liliana pulled her glasses off. "Hey!"

"Hold still! I need to test this makeup on you."

"Wait! Don't we need to go dress shopping first!"

"Hmm yeah," there was a knock at her door. "Coming!" It was Kyoya. "Kyoya! Hi! What is it?"

"I uh, want to ask you something..." he gulped. 'What if she says no?'

"Yes?"

"Will you go to the homecoming dance with me?" He shut his eyes and waited for a responce.

" Why not? I'd love to go." Kyoya opened one eye.

"Really? No jokes or anything?"

"Why would I joke about that? I really wanna go with you." She realized what she said and blushed, "Just as friends though!"

"I know!" Kyoya laughed. "You don't need to freak out on me like that. That was what I meant." She smiled.

"I gotta take Madoka dress shopping now. See ya later Kyoya."

(At the park, day of homecoming. 8:00 am) "Thanks for offering to help Madoka! We really needed it since all the other girls are just volenteering so they don't get homework in english, yet they do nothing." Gingka said. Madoka blushed.

"I like to help. Plus Liliana's helping! Though she's still doing the english homework. Mainly because it's poetry."

"She loves that stuff, as does Kyoya. Oops, don't tell anyone that please."

"I won't." They hung up the banner above the gateway that way blue and white and said, "Kchoma's Homecoming"

"You look really pretty without the glasses on Madoka." Madoka blushed.

"Thanks. Your the first person to ever say that." Kyoya and Liliana walked over.

"Can't wait till tonight! Right Madoka?"

"Yeah, didn't you say your friend Pearl is gonna help with our makeup and hair?" She nodded.

"What's a dance like?"

"Boring, but sometimes fun if you have friends to be with." Gingka responded.

(4:30 pm -one and a half hour before the dance- Liliana's room)

"Hold still damn it!" Pearl yelled at Liliana.

"I'm trying woman!" She shot back. Madoka sighed. She had on a long light pink dress with a darker pink bow in the center, a black head band, black flats, and a pink choker with a black rose. She had on pink lipstick, mascara, and blue eyeshadow.

"Liliana you might wanna listen."

"I hate make up!" She growled. A piece of paper lid under her door, along with a sliver heart shaped locket attached.

"Hey Liliana, who is 'The Lone Lion.' ?" Madoka asked, holding the two items. She didn't respond.

"What does it say?" Pearl asked. Pearl had short wavy red hair, brown eyes, freckles, and a bad attitude. She wore a black dress, black heels, black gloves, and a black choker with a red rose.

"I think it's a bit personal."

"Read it." Liliana said. Madoka took in a deep breath and sighed.

"It's a poem and it's directed towards Liliana. It says;

'Young maiden with hair red as fire,

That with just one touch sets my heart aflame.' That's not weird.

'Your eyes blue like the sky above,

Cloudless and perfect.' Also weird.

'Your voice is that of an angel,

I long to hear you one more time.' Desperate yet cute.

'I wish you could be with me

But I know it'll never happen,' What the hell?

'As thick as these scars may lie

They're still only the surface of my true self.' Hmmmm." Liliana's face was bright red.

"Who wrote that?" She finally said.

"Well, as you listened, I finished your makeup, but I've never heard anything like that about you Liliana."

"There is a necklace with it, why don't you wear it?" Madoka said handing it to her. Liliana held the necklace and looked at it. She thought she had seen it before. But she shook it away when no thought came to her.

"I think I will." She put it on.

"Well you two are done. See ya after the dance!"

Kyoya tapped his foot at the bottom of the stairs. He wore a black tux and a green bow tie. Gingka was next to him with a similar tux only blue tie. Madoka came down the stairs.

Gingka blushed when he saw her. She was stunning. Kyoya didn't notice, he was looking for Liliana. She came down. Now he blushed.

She had on a long pale blue dress, with very small beads going in designs like floral and leaves along with a see through white layer, white short fingerless gloves, silver heels, a light blue flower in her hair, and the silver locket. She had on lipgloss, white eyeshadow, and mascara.

"Hi Kyoya." She said walking over to him. Kyoya stammered to find something to say.

"H-Hi. You look- how do I put this without your father pulling out the gun and shooting me?" She laughed.

"I get it, I think?"

"I'll tell you later." She smiled. Rio gave Kyoya a glare. He gulped.

"Well, I'm driving you, so get to the car!" Rio said.

(In the car 5:55 pm)

"So what did you want to tell me before about how I look?" Liliana asked. Kyoya shook his head.

"I'll tell you at the dance." He was still worried Rio would kill him if he heard him.

"Well, we're here! I'll pick you guys up later okay?"

"Okay."

(The Park. 6:00 pm.)

After they got out and they handed their tickets to the person in front of the gate, Kyoya said under his breath so only Liliana could hear him,

"Sexy." She looked at him.

"Are you serious?" He nodded, blushing. She blushed and smiled. "That's a good reason not to tell me how I look in front of my dad." Kyoya laughed nervously.

"Hey lovebirds, we're at a dance, so we might as well enjoy ourselves!" Gingka shouted over the music. Kyoya nodded.

"Hey isn't that Ryuga from Nebula High?" Madoka said. Gingka spun around. Sure enough, she was right. Ryuga had short spiked white hair with a stripe of white, gold eyes, tan and he was wearing a white tux, and red tie. He had Pearl next to him. They were talking.

"Why is he talking to our cousin?" Gingka asked. Liliana glanced at him.

"She does date him after all." Gingka gaped at Liliana.

"Hey guys!" Pearl yelled bringing Ryuga with her. "This is Ryuga! My boyfriend."

"Hey didn't you used to date Nina?" Gingka asked.

"She befriended a girl named Hikaru and then things got out of hand." He responded gruffly. Pearl put her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Liliana did you ever find out who that poem was from?" Pearl asked. The group looked at her.

"What poem?" Gingka asked. Pearl pulled a piece of paper from her purse,

"This one." Liliana tried to take it from her and would have succeded if Gingka hadn't grabbed it first.

"Young maiden with hair- " he remembered his siter and stopped and read it quietly. "What the hell? Oh, I know who it is. 'The Lone Lion.' The family crest gives them away 100%."

"What family crest?" Liliana asked.

"It's on the left hand bottom corner, what do you mean?"

"Madoka read it to me outloud so I never saw it!" Gingka showed her it. It was a lion with silver wings and standing on a cresent moon. (Idk, you think of something better!)

"I've seen that somewhere." She said. A slowdance started.

"Well here's your poem, I'm gonna dance with Madoka!"

"What?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dancefloor. Pearl and Ryuga had already left.

"Do you wanna dance?" Kyoya asked.

"Huh? Me? I can't dance though." He took her hand.

"There's a first time for everything. This can be both of ours." She nodded, blushing.

Once they got to they dance floor he pulled her close to him, put his hands on her waist, she wrapped her hands around his neck and they dance to the song, 'Us Against the World.'by Westlife.

Halfway into the song he asked her, "Did you like it?" She gave him a funny look.

"That's a very odd thing to ask me halfway into the song."

"That's not what I meant Liliana." She looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"They're still only the surface of my true self." She blinked.

"You? You wrote that for me?" He nodded.

"I had to give you a sign somehow." She blushed. "Plus if I had said I liked you in front of your dad, I'd be in the backyard under the flowers." She giggled.

"You have a point." They song was almost over when she said, "Do you really think I'm pretty?" He nodded. She blushed one last time, as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. She pressed back just as gently.

(Nov 9, 9:10)

Gingka woke up with his head thumping in pain. 'What a test.' He thought. Het got out of bed and put on a orange t shirt, blue jeans, white scarf, blue pegasus headband, and red sneakers. He went into Kyoya's room to check on him, he wasn't there. He went to Liliana's room, and there she was, sleeping still. 'That math test took it out of her.' Kyoya came up the stairs in a ripped black shirt, khakis, brown shoes, and a lion tooth necklace. He peeked his head through her door.

"Yes she's asleep, but it's your turn to wake her up Kyoya." He gulped. "Plus she's your girlfriend." Kyoya sighed and nodded.

Gingka ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He hated to be near Liliana when she woke up. It was worse than a bear!

Kyoya walked into the room, and sat next to her on her bed.

"You can get up now, he's not up here." He said.

"But it's only 9:20!"

"We have plans for today though." She grinned.

"You win. I'll be up in an hour." Kyoya didn't give up.

"Move it Liliana!" He said, kidding of course, playfully pushing her. She sat up and tackled him.

Gingka heard a thud and gulped. 'It was nice knowing you Kyoya.'

"Get up!" He shouted.

"I already am!" She said laughing. Kyoya stood up and smiled.

"I'll be downstairs, you better be down there in at no more than 20 minutes." He left. She smiled. It took her 2 mintues to get dressed, meaning he had hid something in her room for her.

When Kyoya entered the kitchen Gingka laughed.

"The demon spares it's victim for one more day!" Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"She's not that bad." He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Liliana and smiled.

"You found it quickly." She laughed.

"You hung it on my door Kyoya, I'm not gonna miss that!"

"What exactly did Kyoya buy you this time?" Gingka asked. Liliana pointed to her new shirt, a 'Grell' shirt from 'Hot Topic' (yes Grell from Black Butler), where he was chibi.

"You like it don't you?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah! It's Grell!" She kissed his cheek.

"Kyoya why do you buy her things?" Gingka asked once Liliana had left the room.

"Because I see something I know she likes, I really don't know. I know she really doesn't want all of it all the time, but, I don't know. Plus her birthday is coming up and I'm hoping this present isn't upsetting to her. Yes I got you something, I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were, but, she likes you for who you are. You don't need to buy her things every time you go out. Minus today since your going to lunch at-"

"It's a picnic, stargazing, hike, etc. We're being creative today. Geeze."

"Sorry, see you later!"

(The hiking trail, 11:12)

Liliana and Kyoya walked in the woods ignoring the fact that Gingka kept calling them.

"How about here?" He pointed to the stream by the waterfall. She smiled.

"Sure," they sat down, "odd how all of this is right by the city. Then again, we did take the train."

"Yeah sorry about that." Kyoya said, refering to the train ride.

"I'm just shocked my dad let me out of the house with you, let alone the wilderness." Her phone beeped. It was Rio. She anwsered it and said, "I'm still breathing dad. I know what to do if I see a bear!... uh huh... hmmmm. I'll tell him. Bye dad." She clicked the phone.

"What does he say?"

"If I am hurt in any way," Kyoya joined in.

"Be prepared to face my rath." They laughed.

"I'm not my dad so why would I be an asshole like him?" Liliana set the blanket out. She layed down. Kyoya layed down next to her.

"I'm sorry. I did it again didn't I. The talking about him." She sighed.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. You shouldn't have to be quiet about that."

"Yeah I should. I'm not near him anymore. And it's not something I need to even think about. And yet-," he stopped. The memories cam back to him.

"And yet you'll never truely escape from it, that's your thought." Kyoya sighed.

"I don't wanna think that though."

"It's okay to think things sometimes, but eventually, you must let go, even if it's hard to."

"But how do I forgive him? He basicly killed my mother." Liliana didn't respond. Kyoya hadn't spoken of his mother, mainly because it bothered him.

"I never said to forgive him, just to let it go." She said.

"I know, I know." She put her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Just promise me you won't abandon me if he somehow comes back into my life again."

"I'd never leave you with that man Kyoya. Ever."

(At Gingka's house 5:00)

Madoka knocked at the door. She had on a red sweater, blue jeans, and black boots. Gingka opened the door.

"Hey Madoka, Liliana isn't here."

"I know, but I came as fast as I could. Kyoya's dad said something about going to that exact area tonight!" Gingka froze.

"But that means-" he pulled Madoka inside. Rio walked to them.

"What's wrong Madoka, you seem pale?" She told him and he turned pale as well. "Who told him? I know he didn't decide to go there for no reason. He hates the outdoors. The old drunk."

"Hikaru and him were talking the other day, I noticed it when I was doing my shift at the coffee shop, she somehow heard it from a guy named Tobio." Gingka growled.

"The phantom. We call him that mainly because no one knows who he is. But back to the danger here, why would she do that?" Gingka asked. Rio stared out the window.

"I don't know, but if that man finds them, oh please don't let him find them."


End file.
